


The Volleyball Club Manager’s Support Group.

by bloopy



Series: Seijoh Manager Kageyama [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Precious Kageyama Tobio, Slice of Life, how is that not an actual tag, support group very much needed, they are TIRED of their players, volleyball manager squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy/pseuds/bloopy
Summary: You have been added by Kiyoko-san (Karasuno Manager) to Volleyball Club Manager’s Support Group.From: Kiyoko-san (Karasuno Manager)Hello Kageyama-kun. This is a group created by me and other managers to help each other out when it comes to dealing with the idiots on our teams.Or:Kageyama is the manager for Seijoh. He finally gets a space to complain about all the stupid things his team does.Chapter 7 excerpt:Kageyama and Kyoutani looked each other in the eye. On one hand, they had their teammates and their wellbeing to consider, on the other hand Nametsu was now holding a steak knife. It was a surprisingly easy choice.
Series: Seijoh Manager Kageyama [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118726
Comments: 24
Kudos: 202





	1. Welcome To The Group

**Author's Note:**

> to make it clear, bold is on text while normal font is not text. if the format is confusing then I am willing to accept all suggestions :)

Karasuno….was a really interesting team. That was probably the politest way to put it. When they had asked Seijoh for a practice match after interhigh, Seijoh was quick to accept, not wanting to miss any chance at getting in extra practice.

The best way to describe Karasuno, was like someone had taken a bunch of random ingredients and shoved them all together in a pot in the hope that something edible would come out of it. Although….their number 10 had a pretty impressive jump. It was too bad that he was _still_ such a novice at everything else.

Of course, the match started with Oikawa deciding to get all sadistic with his serves. Kageyama rolled his eyes, honestly sometimes he wasn’t convinced that Oikawa was a third year. Actually-the same could be said for all his third-year teammates except for Iwaizumi. He was impressed that Karasuno had gotten better at receiving the serves, but it wasn’t enough to win. He sighed as the match finished up and went to get some extra towels.

On his way back, he found the manager of Karasuno standing in the hall with her new blonde manager, who looked like she was about to have a panic attack. The older one looked up when he walked by and called out.

“Um, excuse me.”

“Ah. Yes?”

She paused, her face suddenly becoming slightly red.

“The pickup location for my team’s bus changed, and I'm not too sure where they are.”

“Oh….um I can help you guys look for them?” Kageyama was internally panicking at the thought of having to interact with another team manager. Even during interhigh, Kageyama had never personally interacted with another team manager. He didn’t even know their names.

She smiled gratefully. “Shimizu Kiyoko. This is Yachi Hitoka.” She gestured towards the blonde girl that had magically managed to calm down at the prospect of reuniting with their team.

“Kageyama Tobio.” He began to walk to the back of the building where he assumed the new pickup location was. He could feel their eyes on him and knew from experience that they probably wanted to ask why he wasn’t playing.

Surely enough, Kiyoko cleared her throat slightly.

“You’re the manager for Seijoh?” she sounded really hesitant, probably hoping to not offend him.

He shrugged. “Yeah. I can't play anymore so I figured I’d help out in any way that I can.”

“So cool.” Yachi whispered under her breath, making Kageyama blush slightly.

A couple more minutes of silence, and they reached the door. Before Kageyama could bid them farewell, Kiyoko held up her phone and asked for his number. Kageyama blinked and shrugged, deciding it was probably beneficial to get other manager’s numbers for organizing practice matches.

An hour later, on his way home, his phone blinked with a new notification.

**You have been added by _Kiyoko-san (Karasuno Manager)_ to Volleyball Club Manager’s Support Group.**

**From: Kiyoko-san (Karasuno Manager)**

**Hello Kageyama-kun. This is a group created by me and other managers to help each other out when it comes to dealing with the idiots on our teams. Everyone, introduce yourselves so he can save your contacts!**

**From: Unknown Number**

**Hi! I’m Yachi-the other Karasuno manager…but you probably already knew that. Oh wait…I didn’t give you my number I'm so RUDE. KAGEYAMA-KUN I’M SO SORRY!**

Kageyama rolled his eyes. This girl had a special talent for sounding panicked even over text.

**From: Unknown Number**

**Heyyyy I’m Hana from Johzenji**

**From: Unknown Number**

**I’m also from Johzenji!**

**My name is Runa!**

**From: Unknown Number**

**Wassup Kageyama. I’m Yukie from Fukorodani. Also I'm hungry guys.**

**From: Unknown Number**

**I’m Kaori, also from Fukorodani.**

**YUKIE YOU JUST HAD LUNCH!!!!**

**From: Yukie-san (Fukorodani Manager)**

**So? Dessert has a stomach of its own. Everyone knows that.**

**From: Unknown Number**

**Nametsu, from Date Tech. ignore Yukie, she talks about food all the time. It’s like she’s Kirby or something.**

Kageyama knew that his first message should probably be some profound words of introduction, but instead, he typed the question that suddenly plagued his mind.

**From: Kageyama Tobio (Me)**

**Umm…what’s a Kirby?**

**From: Nametsu-san (Date Tech Manager)**

**Ladies…..this is my new favorite person.**

Kageyama blinked, before feeling a slight grin tug on his lips. Well…this was going to be interesting to say the least.


	2. Glitter Bombs and Barbeque

**Group chat: Volleyball Club Manager’s Support Group.**

**From: Kaori-san (Fukorodani Manager)**

**Yo Karasuno managers**

**Heads up**

**That idiot rooster from Nekoma gave Bokuto the brilliant idea for pranking people by putting glitter bombs in the locker rooms which means its definitely gonna be told to one of your players too**

**From: Yukie-san (Fukorodani Manager)**

**It was hilarious**

**They’re all covered in glitterrrrrrrr**

**Now coach is forcing them to clean the clubroom and not leave a speck behind**

**From: Kageyama Tobio (Me)**

**Glitter….bombs?**

**From: Yukie-san (Fukorodani Manager)**

**Just……look at this**

***Image sent***

Kageyama burst into laughter, causing Kunimi and Kindaichi to startle.

“Who ya texting?” Kindaichi asked curiously. Kageyama wasn’t exactly broody….but he didn’t laugh much either. Actually, now that Kindaichi thought about it, he’d been texting and on his phone a lot more recently too. 

“Oh….ummmm…” Kageyama didn’t exactly know where to begin, mostly because saying that he was laughing at a picture of the famous powerhouse of Fukorodani’s volleyball players cleaning their clubroom with tweezers, sounded a bit farfetched.

“Nothing. No one important.” Kageyama said as he pocketed his phone, internally wincing at the rant he would definitely get from Nametsu if she ever heard him say that.

That was his first mistake.

In practice, the other players began to notice something was up with their manager.

“Yo Kin-chan. Who’s Tobio-chan texting?”

Kindaichi shrugged, looking up at the third years that had now gathered around their two youngest players.

“Kunimi and I asked in break. He said no one. But whoever it is must be funny, they sent him something and he fully laughed out loud.”

Oikawa’s eyes narrowed with suspicion.

Kageyama chose that moment to look up at the players annoyed.

“Shouldn’t you guys be practicing your spikes?” he walked over to them.

“Sure but Tobio-chaaaan. Who are you textiiiing?”

“Why do you care? Practice is more important.”

Oikawa stared at his kouhai who was staring back at him impassively.

“I refuse to practice until you tell me who you’re texting Tobio-chan! This is important for team morale.”

Kageyama facepalmed. “Alright fine. Don’t come crying to me when you lose the practice match tomorrow because you didn’t study.”

Oikawa and the others blanched as they remembered their scheduled match against Johzenji tomorrow. Kageyama kept staring at them as they all sheepishly walked off to practice again.

Later during practice, Oikawa began to grow even more concerned.

“Tobio-chan where are you going?”

“Practice time is over Oikawa-senpai.” Kageyama pointed at the clock.

The team stared open mouthed as Kageyama packed his things and walked away. Kageyama never missed a chance to stay for an extra hour or two to help them work on their skills. The team stared at each other before Hanamaki got an idea.

“We should follow him.”

“YES MAKKI!” Oikawa cheered before Iwaizumi smacked his head.

“Or we could respect his privacy.” The rest of the team stared at Iwaizumi before bursting into laughter. Iwaizumi sighed as he began to pack up the things, and mentally hoped that Kageyama had the good sense to go straight home.

* * *

Kageyama checked his phone as it pinged again.

**Private chat with Nametsu-san (Date Tech)**

**From: Nametsu-san (Date Tech)**

**I’m at the restaurant! But hana and Runa are running kinda late so we’ll order for them**

**From: Kageyama Tobio (Me)**

**Cool.**

Kageyama got to the restaurant and easily found Nametsu in her Date Tech uniform. He sat across from her as they began to exchange pleasantries. Apparently, the girls liked to meet up in person when they could, which now meant that Kageyama was invited too. He wasn’t sure if he should come and intrude but last night Miwa told him she was going to have a full day which meant no dinner at home, thus sealing his decision to come for Yakiniku.

As Kageyama and Nametsu continued their conversation, from across the street, nine teenage boys were hiding in the bushes in shock. Oikawa finally turned around to the others and said in a mildly horrified voice:

“Tobio-chan……is fraternizing with the ENEMY???”


	3. How *Not* To Stalk Your Managers

Inside the restaurant, Nametsu sighed deeply.

“Is something wrong?”

“Discreetly look behind you towards the left.”

Kageyama did and quickly turned back around.

“Is that…..”

“Yeah.” Nametsu tried her best not to glare at her teammates who were _very very very subtly_ hiding in the restaurant in disguise.

“If it makes you feel better, my teammates are in the bushes.”

“Oh I know. They aren’t subtle at all.” She pulled out her phone and began texting furiously. A second later, Kageyama’s own phone began to ding.

**Volleyball Club Manager’s Support Group.**

**From: Nametsu-san (Date Tech Manager)**

**Ladies you will not BELIEVE what these idiots are doing**

**Me and kags r having lunch**

**And both of our teams decide to stalk us?????/**

**Like who do u think u areeeee**

**From: Kageyama Tobio (Me)**

**My team is hiding in the bushes.**

**From: Yukie-san (Fukorodani Manager)**

**AHHAHAHAHHAHah**

**The boys get so strangely protective sometimes**

**My cousin came to visit last month**

**And**

**They stalked me for the entire weekend**

**But like**

**Bokuto is so loud that they weren’t subtle at all**

**From: Kageyama Tobio (Me)**

**So you didn’t stop them?**

**From: Yukie-san (Fukorodani Manager)**

**LOL no**

**I guilt tripped them instead**

**Cried the next day to coach loudly in front of them**

**Bout how I was so scared I was going to be murdered cuz these guys were following me**

**They caved so easily**

**From: Kaori-san (Fukorodani Manager)**

**They bought her lunch for the next 2 weeks**

**Yeesh**

**It was ridiculous**

**Especially because she eats so freaking much**

**So they were all broke by the end of a week**

**From: Nametsu-san (Date Tech Manager)**

**Interesting :))))))**

Nametsu looked up with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

“Johzenji girls can't make it anymore, something about Terushima and a job interview. So. if those idiots want to stalk us, how about we make it worth their while?”

Kageyama got the same gleam in his eyes.

* * *

Half an hour later, they decided to go to the shopping district. Kageyama hated shopping personally, but as someone with an older sister he was very used to long shopping sprees, which was exactly what the plan was.

“There's no way Futakuchi will last more than an hour, but knowing him, he's so ridiculously stubborn that he will force himself to stay.”

“They're too tall to be subtle.” Kageyama said as the infamous wall of Date Tech, comprised of a scowling Futakuchi, a too happy Koganegawa, and very annoyed Aone, tried to walk behind them in the stores without looking too out of place. 

“Yeah but at least I don’t have my entire team following me. I mean honestly why are they all standing together!” Nametsu tried not to look behind her at the very large group of nine teenage boys that were slinking along the sides of the road.

Kageyama sighed deeply. He had no words.

* * *

“Okay they’ve been shopping for three hours can we PLEASE go home now!” Iwaizumi tried pleading with Oikawa.

“NO! this is team bonding.”

“How is stalking our manager team bonding?”

“Yeah especially when you guys suck at it.” The nine starting members of Seijoh flinched as they turned around, looking straight into the eyes of the Date Tech players. Unfortunately, before a showdown could break out, security came and told them all to break it up because people were starting to get nervous.

In the corner, Nametsu and Kageyama cackled with laughter as their players got escorted out.

* * *

The next day, Kageyama grinned before putting on his best worried expression as he walked into the gym.

As he expected, Coach Irihata was giving the players tips to work on for the match in an hour, but he stopped when he saw an unusually quiet and slightly trembling Kageyama.

“Kageyama-kun. Are you okay?”

The players all stared at their manger with worry. Finally, he looked up at Coach Irihata and trembled a little more, making his voice come out wobbly.

“Coach…I’m scared. I was out yesterday and there was this large group of people following me. What if they're targeting me? If I'm in a fight and my knee gives out then they could…they could….” Kageyama trailed off as Coach Irihata got closer and put a reassuring hand on his manager’s shoulder.

“If you want me to help you with anything, just call me at any time, okay Kageyama?”

Before Kageyama could respond, Iwaizumi turned around and faced the other players angrily.

“I hope you clowns are happy now.” The rest of the players stared at the ground guiltily as they explained that they were the stalkers.

After a brief yelling session by the coach, as well as a group apology to Kageyama with the promise of taking him out to make up for it, warmups began.

“Wait a second…..since when does Kageyama get scared in front of people?” Kunimi thought out loud to Kindaichi. They whipped their heads around to stare at Kageyama who was writing something. He looked up at them and winked, before going back to his phone and leaving his year mates in awe. 

**Volleyball Club Manager’s Support Group.**

**From: Kageyama Tobio (Me)**

**@Yukie-san (Fukorodani Manager) thanks for the advice. It worked like a charm :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry at some point kags is gonna give people shorter names. also the texting style is becoming more Casual to show how comfortable they all are with each other.


	4. Yo-yo's and Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! so I realized it may be confusing why kags is a manager. for those of you that want to know: 
> 
> [Seven Stages Of Grief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837086)
> 
> this is the fic that explains it! (but its also kinda angsty sooooo read at ur own risk!)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Volleyball Club Manager’s Support Group.**

**From: Kageyama Tobio (Me)**

***Sent an Image***

**From: Yukie-san (Fukorodani Manager)**

**Is he……tied up for fun?**

**From: Kageyama Tobio (Me)**

**I don’t even know**

**I leave him alone for 5 minutes with a yo-yo**

**And somehow our esteemed captain has managed to tangle himself up to the point where he can't move.**

**The problem is that apparently it’s a ‘special’ yo-yo so we can't cut the rope**

**From: Nametsu-san (Date Tech Manager)**

**Take lots of pictures and use them as blackmail later**

**From: Kiyoko-san (Karasuno Manager)**

**…..**

**Do I want to ask….?**

**From: Nametsu-san (Date Tech Manager)**

**Listen**

**Futakuchi is a royal pain**

**Its either blackmail or bribery to get him to work**

**Blackmail has worked much better**

**From: Yukie-san (Fukorodani Manager)**

**Interesting.**

**Which is more effective**

**Blackmail or bribery**

**Let’s discuss**

Kageyama rolled his eyes. Last time Yukie said let’s discuss, he was up until 2am watching Nametsu and Hana argue if star wars was better than star trek. It would have gone on longer, but Kiyoko decided to be responsible and shut them both up. Looking back down:

**From: Hana-san (Johzenji Manager)**

**Neither are the most effective. In my team I have to smack the sense into these boys.**

**From: Runa-san (Johzenji Manager)**

**Yeah which is why I'm terrified of you leaving because I can't hit too hard! They're all so big!**

**From: Kageyama Tobio (Me)**

**Just kick their shins. Very painful even if u don’t apply a lot of power.**

**From: Kiyoko-san (Karasuno Manager)**

**Hear that Yachi? There is a way for you to protect yourself from a kidnapper**

**From: Yachi-san (Karasuno Manager)**

**Omg Kageyama thank you! I'm so terrified I'm going to be kidnapped one day and have my organs harvested**

Kageyama rolled his eyes and looked up again . The third years started to twirl Oikawa around in hopes of untangling him. The younger players were either watching in mild concern (Watari and Kindaichi), practicing on their own (Kyoutani), or taking a blackmail video for later (Kunimi and Yahaba). He sighed and typed out another message on the group.

**From: Kageyama Tobio (Me)**

**Just take a self-defense class if you want Yachi**

**That’s probably better**

**From: Yachi-san (Karasuno Manager)**

**What if the instructor is the one that wants to kill me though!!!!**

**From: Runa-san (Johzenji Manager)**

**She has a point. My cousin told me about all the shady stuff that happens in big cities**

**From: Hana-san (Johzenji Manager)**

**First of all this is Miyagi not a big city like Tokyo**

**Second**

**Runa aren’t you supposed to be in a tutoring session right now…..**

**From: Runa-san (Johzenji Manager)**

**Um….no**

**From: Kageyama Tobio (Me)**

**Yachi just carry around pepper spray**

**From: Yachi-san (Karasuno Manager)**

**That’s a good idea**

**wwAIT WHAT IF I SPRAY IT IN MY FACE BY ACCIDENT**

**From: Kageyama Tobio (Me)**

**….**

**From: Hana-san (Johzenji Manager)**

**…..**

**From: Runa-san (Johzenji Manager)**

**Oh I know!**

**Kageyama is a guy right!**

**From: Kageyama Tobio (Me)**

**….**

**From: Runa-san (Johzenji Manager)**

**Why don’t you teach us self-defense!**

**From: Kageyama Tobio (Me)**

**Wait what**

**From: Yachi-san (Karasuno Manager)**

**Omg that would be much better than having a random stranger teach me**

**From: Runa-san (Johzenji Manager)**

**So its settled**

**We’ll work out the details later cuz my teacher is coming**

Kageyama groaned. He didn’t know how it came to this, but he was too scared of saying no and disappointing them. Looks like his free weekend was gone now. On the bright side, they finally untangled Oikawa which meant its time to go yell at him for being stupid.

* * *

The next morning, before he left for morning practice, his phone dinged with a new private message.

**Private Chat with Kaori-san (Fukorodani Manager)**

**Heyy Kageyama-kun. Can I call you real quick right now it’s a bit of an urgent situation?**

Kageyama didn’t answer, instead he scrolled through her contacts and immediately called her. The longer they spoke, the wider the grin on his face.

* * *

“Kageyama-kun. You're late!” Coach Irihata yelled out as Kageyama walked into the gym, a flush on his face showing that he had been running as fast as he could. The other players began to snicker, it wasn’t often that their manager got scolded.

Instead of saying anything, Kageyama walked up to the coach and showed him something on his phone. After a couple of minutes of staring at the screen, Coach Irihata called all the players over.

“Alright Kageyama-kun has an announcement for all of you.”

Kageyama nodded before announcing: “Our team has been invited to a week-long training camp with several other schools, including the powerhouse Fukorodani. There are other teams from Miyagi that will be going including Karasuno.”

The players stared at him in shock.

“Wait how on earth did you plan that!”

“I have my connections.” He smiled serenely before excusing himself to go call Kaori to tell her that Seijoh accepts.

Fukorodani, Nekoma, Seijoh, Date Tech, and Karasuno on a week-long training camp. What's the worst that could happen?


	5. Declaration of War

Kageyama knew it was going to be a long week when the third years, minus iwaizumi, spent the entirety of the bus ride to Tokyo singing songs from Frozen on repeat. Coach Irihata had tried to get them to calm down but it didn’t work. The younger students were all either asleep or trying to see how hard they have to bang their heads against the window to fall asleep. Kageyama heard a notification on his phone and looked down.

**Volleyball Club Manager’s Support Group.**

**From: Yachi-san (Karasuno Manager)**

***sent a photo***

**From: Yukie-san (Fukorodani Manager)**

**AAAHHHH**

**YOU THREE ARE SO ADORABLE  
OMG I CAN'T**

**MY HEART**

Kageyama grinned as a light blush dusted his cheeks. The picture that Yachi had sent was from yesterday’s ‘self-defense’ class with Runa and Yachi at his house. They had gotten distracted fairly quickly and decided to make a mess in the kitchen. The picture was a selfie that Yachi had taken, with Kageyama and Runa in a heated argument over whether vanilla cupcakes tasted better with chocolate or strawberry frosting. The kitchen behind them was a huge mess.

He scrolled through the other girls’ comments about how cute they were, before finally to his great relief, Coach Irihata announced that they had arrived. 

The players all rushed out to help unload the bus. According to the group, Seijoh was the first of the Miyagi teams to arrive. The bus was unloaded quickly, and everyone was milling around in the parking lot waiting for someone to tell them what to do. Then, everyone heard two girls squealing.

The players of Seijoh and their coaches all watched with open mouths as two girls wearing Fukorodani uniforms ran straight to Kageyama and immediately began fussing over him and pulling him into their conversation excitedly. Then, the girl with reddish hair grabbed Kageyama’s arm and dragged him away. The second one turned to the others.

“Hello! I’m Kaori one of Fukorodani's managers. The other one is Yukie she’s showing Kageyama around. Our vice-captain is coming right now and will show you where to drop off your things. Don’t worry about your manager he’ll be back when you start the games!” she gave a cheery wave and ran behind the others.

“Well….I think we found out how Kageyama got us to come here.” Hanamaki said, still in mild shock.

* * *

Kageyama had been hoping that after a long day of training, everyone would be too tired for anything stupid to happen. Unfortunately he hoped for too much.

In the middle of the night, his phone began buzzing incessantly. He glanced down and:

**Volleyball Club Manager’s Support Group.**

**From: Yukie-san (Fukorodani Manager)**

**Seijoh and Date Tech**

**Y’all better warn your boys**

**Bokuto and Kuroo are on the move**

**From: Kaori-san (Fukorodani Manager)**

**Those two are sooooooo dead.**

**Akaashi is livid right now**

**From: Nametsu-san (Date Tech Manager)**

**Yeah they got Date Tech**

**From the looks of our group chat, Futakuchi is on the warpath**

**From: Kageyama Tobio (Me)**

**Wait…..what’s going on?**

As he sent the message he heard the faint sounds of a boombox. The other players were peacefully asleep. Before he could say anything to warn them, the door was slammed open and Kuroo and Bokuto both burst into the room. Bokuto was carrying the speakers that were blasting the song ‘Welcome to the Jungle’ in one hand, and a bucket in the other. Kuroo had cans of silly spray in each hand like they were weapons.

They began to run around spraying all the players and throwing glitter and feathers all over the place from a bucket. Everyone was awake now as the place was filled with shouting and confusion. Kuroo reached Kageyama and held up his hands in surrender as Kageyama raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're the manager aren't you? I'm not about to face the girls' wrath if they hear one of their own was pranked." Kuroo spoke with the wisdom of someone who had made many bad life choices. Kageyama stared after him in relief. Perks of being a manager. 

“Oi what is going on!” Iwaizumi yelled out as he got a handful of glitter shoved down his shirt.

“Welcome to Tokyo you country-folk! Hope you enjoyed your initiation!” Kuroo called out in a sing-song voice.

Before anyone from Seijoh could do anything, still half asleep and very confused, the two of them ran out the doors cackling off into the night. Everyone stared at each other.

“WHAT just happened! Tell me I didn’t hallucinate that!” Oikawa screeched as he began to shake silly string off of his hair.

Everyone began to clean their hair and futons while muttering darkly under their breaths. The door slammed open a second time and everyone flinched, ready for another attack. To their surprise it was Date Tech.

“AHAHAHHAHA Futakuchi-kun what happened to you!” Oikawa laughed. Kageyama could see why. Futakuchi was covered in enough sequins to make him look like a disco ball.

“Stupid silly-string made me sticky. Now shut your face as if you look any better. Anyways I’m here to propose an alliance.”

“Oh. Color me intrigued.” Oikawa and the other third years stood up, standing face to face with Futakuchi, Aone, and Onagawa, all three looking murderous.

“Why should we work with you?” Hanamaki asked.

“Well I thought Seijoh would want to get revenge against being pranked like this. But if you guys are just going to let them run you over like you let Shiratorizawa run you over each year at the finals…..then be my guests.” Futakuchi smirked widely when a menacing aura came out of all the Seijoh third years.

Kageyama rolled his eyes. Now he knew why Nametsu hated it when Futakuchi interacted with people without her around to mediate. Although, it seemed effective as the Seijoh third years agreed to work together. Kageyama sighed thinking of the amount of damage control that was going to have to be done in the next few days.

**Volleyball Club Manager’s Support Group.**

**From: Kageyama Tobio (Me)**

**We have a problem.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly I love Futakuchi and his taunting it is so fun to write.


	6. The *Real* Declaration Of War

The next day, Kageyama was sitting outside with the other managers watching Karasuno do more penalty laps up the hill.

“Okay so like….do we stop them from pranking each other or?” Yukie asked, shivering slightly as she remembered the lecturing Akaashi had given Bokuto and Kuroo this morning.

Nametsu got a dangerous gleam in her eyes. “We could have some fun with this you know.”

“No.” Kageyama said, already knowing that he doesn’t like where this is going and wishing that Johzenji had been able to make it, that way, Hana would be able to talk some sense into her evil friend.

“You don’t even know what I'm going to say!”

“We aren’t joining in a prank war.” Kiyoko replied. Seems like everyone knew what Nametsu wanted to say.

“Besides. Kuroo didn’t prank me because he knew I was a manager, so it wouldn’t be fair to join.” Kageyama recalled from the night before.

“Ugh since when does that idiot have morals!” Yukie moaned.

“Remember in our first year when he switched the shampoo to the hair removal thing but accidentally put it in the girls’ bathroom. I think we mentally scarred him.” Kaori reminisced.

Before anyone else could say anything, Kageyama noticed the Fukorodani coach beckoning them over. When they walked up to him, they noticed an uncharacteristically serious expression on his face.

“Is everything okay coach?” Yukie asked.

“No everything is not okay. We have an entire day of training wasted because all these boys can't seem to play properly and keep excusing themselves to go to the bathroom. Do you have any idea what’s going on?” he pointed towards the Nekoma and Fukorodani teams that looked only half full.

Yukie and Kaori rolled their eyes and went to ask Akaashi what was going on while Kageyama and the others went back to their respective teams.

“Why’re Fukorodani and Nekoma not playing?” he asked an unusually smug Yahaba.

“Futakuchi had laxatives so we snuck it into some of their food.” He grinned.

“Are you guys 10 or something?” Kageyama wisely chose not to comment about why Futakuchi would have laxatives around in the first place.

“Don’t tell me you don’t want revenge for what happened yesterday!” the other players around Yahaba began to nod, except for one.

“Well I think y’all are a bunch of crybabies with too much free time. We just need to pummel them on the court that’s all.” Kyoutani growled. 

“Tobio-chan ignore him. Wait till you see what we’re going to do at dinner.” Oikawa seemed too excited.

“I never thought I’d see the day when Kyoutani-san is the sanest out of any of you.” Kageyama moaned.

* * *

Later that evening, part two of revenge came. The coaches were out (again) and the managers (plus Kyoutani who had become an honorary manager when Kageyama mentioned how he refused to get caught up in a prank war) were all sitting together in the back, not wanting to be near any of the players to avoid getting caught in the crossfire.

“Looks like something’s about to happen.” Kyoutani muttered, as he noticed Oikawa and Futakuchi leaving.

Nametsu sighed. “I tried talking them out of it. But they were all really pissed off because apparently the glitter got _everywhere_ -if you know what I mean.”

Kageyama winced as the mental image popped up in his mind. Before anyone could comment, the lights were turned off.

“NOW MEN!” a voice that sounded like Oikawa but higher pitched yelled out.

The manager table heard a lot of shouting and banging of things and finally, Kiyoko decided that enough was enough, so she turned the lights on and saw:

Most of the Fukorodani and Nekoma players were soaked head to toe in paint, with confetti all over the place and for some reason, whipped cream on people’s heads. The only people that had remained relatively unscathed were Karasuno because everyone was scared of Daichi.

No one spoke. No one moved. Finally, as Kuroo began to stand up, a menacing aura surrounding him, the Seijoh and Date Tech players ran away.

The managers looked over at Kyoutani. “Dude. Where did they even get all these supplies!”

“Some of the younger players snuck out instead of having lunch. The third years stayed up all night planning this.” He rolled his eyes.

Kaori’s eye twitched. “I really hope they weren’t expecting _us_ to clean this up!”

When none of the players came back after either getting cleaned up or hiding, the managers were livid but knew they had to get rid of the damage quickly or the coaches would kill them all. They all looked at the paint filled floors and walls and groaned, knowing it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Kageyama felt a sense of Deja vu as he woke up again in the middle of the night to his phone alerts. He scanned the messages quickly then woke up Kyoutani telling him it was an emergency. They both ran quickly to the girl’s room and saw….

“What the heck happened to you guys!” Kyoutani couldn’t help but yell out.

The girls were all covered in paint, just like the boys had been previously. From the looks of it too, it looked like it wasn’t easy to wash off. All of them radiated anger, even the normally mild mannered Yachi.

“Those idiots. They put paint in the pipes in the hope of getting the guys on the other teams, but they miscalculated and got us instead!” Yukie furiously began pulling at her hair.

“Which idiots did this?” Kageyama asked cautiously, because this plan sounded similar to something he overheard in the boy’s changing area.

“Both sides. They each had the same brilliant idea to do this.” Nametsu growled out.

“Isn’t it an accident though?” Kageyama tried to plead, already dreading what was going to come next.

“Don’t care. If those idiots can't be careful, looks like we’ll just have to teach them a lesson they won’t forget.” Kaori laughed darkly.

“They did also make us clean up after them. We had only just finished our other duties and decided to shower when paint began to leak from the pipes.” Kiyoko said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Kageyama felt bad about not being able to stay the entire cleanup time, but cleaning for that long had made his knee hurt and when he almost fell over, the girls told Kyoutani to take him upstairs.

“This means war.” Yukie said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Kageyama and Kyoutani looked at each other with dread. This was not going to end well at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wished that I knew how to draw because I would love to draw these scenes out but I absolutely suck at art and can never find a good free guide to teach me how to draw anime characters :(((((


	7. Phase 1

“We quit.” 

“What do you mean you  _ quit _ ?” Coach Ukai asked the group of managers in front of him. 

“It’s like Nametsu said. We respectfully relinquish our manager duties for the rest of this training camp.” Kiyoko replied to her coach in her usual calm tone of voice. 

Coach Ukai groaned. He knew it wasn’t going to be a good morning when the group of managers, (and one of Seijoh’s players for some reason), showed up to the staff room before breakfast with fury in their eyes.

He looked at the other coaches who were also looking at their managers with confusion. Finally, Coach Irihata spoke. 

“Is there…..some information you’re not telling us? As far as I’m aware you are all content with your jobs.” 

The group exchanged glances with each other before Yukie leaned forward, a scary gleam in her eye and said: 

“Those boys have crossed the line.” 

All the coaches simultaneously shivered before agreeing to let the managers have some rest for the next couple of days. Before they left, Coach Irihata called out again: 

“Wait...Kyoutani are you going with them!” 

Kyoutani was about to respond but was beaten to it by Kaori: 

“Kyoutani-kun is  _ such _ a gentleman and actually knows how to respect managers. If you don’t mind Coach Irihata, we’d like to keep him with us for the time being.” 

Kyoutani knew he was being used for some nefarious purpose, but he also knew if he protested, then Nametsu and Kaori would not hesitate to murder him in his sleep. Kyoutani liked to think of himself as a smart man with good self preservation skills, which involved shutting up at times like this and not looking his coach in the eye. 

Coach Irihata sighed. Kyoutani was the only one who worked properly this entire trip, so he supposed it wouldn’t be the worst idea. 

The group cheered with his approval and immediately went to change into more casual clothes before sneaking out of the camp to catch the next bus to the city. 

“Are you guys sure we shouldn’t tell any of the players? I mean Karasuno did nothing right.” Kageyama asked as they walked to the bus stop. 

Kiyoko sighed before looking into Kageyama’s eyes. “Trust me. They deserve it too.” 

Kageyama quickly nodded before pulling Yachi into a conversation about the weather, anything to get away from the terrifying look on Kiyoko’s face. 

\----

After a lovely breakfast at a cafe in town, they decided to go shopping. Kyoutani made the mistake of insisting that there was no reason for him to go shopping, because he had everything he needed. 

“Kyoutani sweetie. You’re wearing an orange shirt with brown pants and those stupidly old shoes that are  _ navy _ of all things. You look ridiculous and since you brought it up, we’re going to get you a new wardrobe.” Nametsu smiled up at him serenely. 

Kyoutani tried to look at Kageyama for help, but found the traitor nodding his head along with the others. “They kinda have a point, Kyoutani-san.” 

Kyoutani growled before stomping into the first store he could see to get it over with. 

  
  


Meanwhile at camp:

“Isn’t it weird that those country folk haven’t done anything because of the paint prank. I mean they even look normal.” Kuroo asked Bokuto. From the side, Daichi sighed deeply. 

“I think you guys need to chill, otherwise this’ll come back to haunt you.” 

“Just because you’re responsible and boring, doesn’t mean we all are. Also it was Suga’s idea.” Kuroo replied snarkily. 

“What! SUGA!” Daichi stormed over to his vice captain who didn’t even look ashamed. Suga grinned and began placating Daichi while Bokuto and Kuroo watched on with laughter. 

As Seijoh’s court:

“What do you mean Tobio-chan and Kyouken-chan aren’t here today!” 

“I already told you Oikawa. They have some business to do with the other managers and requested some time off. You survived without a manager for two years before Kageyama so I don’t see what the big deal is.” Coach Irihata sighed, wishing that the managers had taken Oikawa instead of Kyoutani so he wouldn’t have to deal with this. 

“Coach is right you piece of trash. How bad is it going to be without a manager around?” Iwaizumi dragged Oikawa back onto the court. 

Iwaizumi was obviously wrong. 

\---

While the group was out having lunch after a lovely shopping spree that ended with Kyoutani getting two new outfits and a pair of shoes that Yachi thought were cute, Yukie’s phone began to ring. 

“Hello?” She answered. 

“YUKKIPPIEEEE COME BACK THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE!”

“BOKUTO YOU IDIOT YOU CAN’T PUT WATER ON A GREASE FIRE!”

“IT'S A FIRE HOW ELSE DO YOU PUT IT OUT!”

There was some scuffling before Konoha’s voice rang through the phone. 

“Please come back I’m going to murder him! Akaashi had to pick today of all days to get a sprained ankle!”

Yukie rolled her eyes. “It’s a grease fire you morons. Cut off its oxygen supply.”

“KUROO! YUKIE USED SCIENCY LANGUAGE COME HELP US!”

“HELL NO BOKUTO! WE’RE STILL STUCK CLEANING THE CEILING!” 

There was a crash and a high pitched scream that could only belong to Oikawa in the background.

Yukie looked up at the other managers (+Kyoutani) who were staring at her with amusement (Kyoutani and Kiyoko), panic (Kageyama and Yachi), and sadistic glee (Nametsu and Kaori). She grinned and closed the phone before putting it on silent. 

“Are you guys suuuuure we shouldn’t go back?” Kageyama asked for the fifth time, while glancing at all the missed messages from the team that he was ignoring. 

“Of course we are. Besides…..this was only phase 1 of the plan.” Nametsu grinned. 

Kageyama and Kyoutani looked at each other with fear in their eyes. “Wait I thought  _ this _ was the only plan. No phases!”

“Of course not.” Yukie replied as she took Kyoutani’s sandwich while he was distracted. 

“Yeah. You really think we’re all going to hold hands and sing a happy song after their  _ disrespect and overall stupidity _ ? This is war Kageyama. And I don’t plan on losing.” Nametsu stared the boys down. 

Kageyama and Kyoutani looked each other in the eye. On one hand, they had their teammates and their wellbeing to consider, on the other hand Nametsu was now holding a steak knife. It was a surprisingly easy choice. 

“Alright fine. What’s phase 2?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo this took a while to update...sorry about that lol my laptop broke and I lost all my WIP's so I got distracted by other things to write. 
> 
> Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter and have a wonderful dayyyyy!


End file.
